Bo chciałabym naprawić zło
by Ficyna
Summary: Opowiadanie to one-shot (jak zwykle) pisany w formie listu, głównym bohaterem jest Rachel Berry. Opowiadanie jest moje i nie zgadzam się na przetwarzanie czy też kopiowanie go lub jego części na jakiekolwiek strony, fora lub blogi bez uprzedniego zapytania mnie o zgodę!


Tytuł: Bo chciałabym naprawić zło

Autor: Ficyna

Ostrzeżenia: Wulgaryzmy

**Opowiadanie jest moje i nie zgadzam się na przetwarzanie czy też kopiowanie go lub jego części na jakiekolwiek strony, fora lub blogi bez uprzedniego zapytania mnie o zgodę!**

"Tak bardzo was kochałam.

Jednak nigdy wam tego nie mówiłam.

Tak bardzo żałuję.

Za to że byłam taka głupia, za to że się czasem tak wymądrzałam, za to że tak strasznie was wszystkich raniłam, za to że tak długo chowałam urazę, za to że nie poświęcałam wam tak wiele uwagi jak powinnam.

Przepraszam za to.

Wybaczcie mi moją głupotę.

I moją ślepotę na krzywdy, które wielokrotnie wam wyrządziłam.

Wszystkiego żałuję.

I gdybym miała choć trochę więcej czasu, naprawiłabym to.

Kiedyś liczyło się dla mnie wszystko to co jest dla mnie przyjemne, nie zważając przy tym na przyjemność innych.

Teraz liczy się dla mnie tylko wasze dobro.

Teraz mogłabym dla was umrzeć.

Bo żałuję.

Niemal całego mojego życia.

Byłam taką cholerną kretynką.

Wiem, że ten list niczego nie naprawi.

A przynajmniej nie tak jakbym tego pragnęła.

Niestety moje dni dobiegły końca, więc nie mogę tego zrobić osobiście.

Ale jeżeli po śmierci istnieje jeszcze jakieś życie, to ja w tym poza światowym życiu będę zawsze przy was.

Obiecuję.

I choćbym miała przez to nigdy nie trafić do nieba to ja i tak będę przy was.

Ten jeden raz skupię się na was, a nie na sobie.

Błagam, wybaczcie mi.

Wy wszyscy zawsze przy mnie byliście, wspieraliście mnie w każdym momencie mojego życia, w każdej chwili, nawet gdy was raniłam.

Przepraszam:

Za to że nie było mnie przy was gdy mnie potrzebowaliście.

Za to że kłóciłam się by wyszło na moje.

Za to że raniłam was moim samolubstwem.

Za to że kochałam tylko samą siebie.

Za to że nie godziłam się z wami, kiedy miałam okazję.

Za to że nie byłam wystarczająco dobra.

Za to że nie tak często od was odchodziłam.

I tym razem obiecuję, że to ostatni raz.

Wiem, że nie było mnie przy was już ładnych parę lat.

Tylko dlatego, że powiedzieliście mi prawdę. I mogłam wrócić, i nawet chciałam wrócić. Ale tak strasznie się bałam i tak strasznie było mi wstyd. Więc nie wróciłam. I tego też żałuję. Bo potem już nie mogłam. Bo leżałam w szpitalu. Umierałam. Bardzo długo to trwało. W sumie to umierałam powoli już odkąd was opuściłam. To takie bolesne i trudne.

Więc przepraszam, bo żałuję, postanawiam poprawę.

Szkoda tylko, że nie będę mogła tego postanowienia wprowadzić w życie.

Wszystko co robiłam było złe.

Bo wciąż jedynie wychodziło tylko na moje dobro.

A nie na wasze. I tak strasznie mi tego żal. Że mnie nie było i nie widziałam tego co naprawdę mogłoby mnie uszczęśliwić.

Nie zdziwiłabym się gdyby na moim pogrzebie nie pojawił się nikt.

To by było takie prawdziwe.

Taki jakby malutki odwet.

Za moje grzechy.

Wybaczcie.

A jednak tli się we mnie, w tych ostatnich chwilach ta iskierka nadziei, że jednak ktoś przybędzie. Że ktoś za mną zapłacze. Że ktoś mi wybaczy. Że ktoś jeszcze powie, że mnie kochał, kocha i zawsze kochać będzie.

Dlatego umrę szczęśliwa.

Bo ja mam tą nadzieję, że ktoś mnie jeszcze po tym wszystkim kocha.

Bo to wy jesteście dobrzy, a to ja jestem zła.

Umrę szczęśliwa, bo właśnie w tych ostatnich sekundach życia pomyślę o tych dobrych chwilach.

O tych chwilach kiedy uśmiechaliście się do mnie.

Kiedy dzięki mnie ktoś się uśmiechnął.

Kiedy dzięki mnie ktoś się zaśmiał.

Kiedy dzięki mnie komuś poprawił się humor.

Kiedy dzięki mnie ktoś stał się szczęśliwszym człowiekiem.

Kiedy dzięki mnie ktoś płakał z radości.

Kiedy dzięki mnie komuś coś się udało.

Kiedy dzięki mnie ktoś coś osiągnął.

Kiedy dzięki mnie komuś spełniło się marzenie.

Kiedy dzięki mnie ktoś się z kimś pogodził.

Kiedy dzięki mnie ktoś potrafił lepiej kochać.

Kiedy dzięki mnie coś w tym małym świecie, w którym uczestniczyłam stało się leprze.

I właśnie tych chwil nigdy nie zapomnę.

I właśnie o tych chwilach będę myśleć gdy będę wydawać z siebie ostatnie tchnienie, ostatni szloch.

I właśnie dlatego gdy moje serce przestanie bić, ja będę mieć uśmiech na ustach.

Właśnie dlatego, że będę pamiętać.

Więc umrę z radością.

Więc i wy nie smućcie się na moim pogrzebie.

Radujcie się, bo właśnie dzięki wam stałam się lepsza.

I choć jest już za późno, właśnie teraz wiem, że zawsze mogłam być tak dobra jak wy.

Więc świętujcie.

Bo dla mnie jesteście najwspanialszymi ludźmi na całym świecie.

Dla mnie jesteście aniołami.

I właśnie dlatego wiem, że będziecie przy mnie, gdy będą chować moją trumnę do ziemi."

- Rachel. Nie mamy ci czego wybaczać, bo to ty jesteś nam źródłem światła. Kochamy cię i zawsze będziemy kochać. Jesteś nam opoką. Jesteś nam szczęściem. I choć sama się nie doceniasz zawsze byłaś dla nas prezentem jak na święta. Bo każdy jeden dzień z tobą był jak święta, bo każda jedna godzina z tobą była jak święto, bo każda jedna sekunda z tobą była jak szczęście. I dlatego właśnie dziś jest nas tak wielu. Bo wybaczamy ci. Bo wciąż nadal nieustannie cię kochamy."


End file.
